


A Stray Kitten

by TreeFrogSoup



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Petplay, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogSoup/pseuds/TreeFrogSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow Stalker is caught by the heartbroken and she now has to act like a cat for a week.  Can she handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stray Kitten

Day 1.  
  
Imp sat there on the chair, the familiar demon mask over her face as she looked down on me. She wagged a finger and clicked her tongue as she looked at the small letter that was taped onto my back. She hadn't even began reading it yet and I didn't want her to. All I wanted was to strangle that god damn brat for making me want to rub myself against Imp's legs and purr all day.  
  
"Honestly, I told you not to mess with them, now look what happens."  
  
"Mew."  _Shut up._  
  
"Mew? That's it?"  
  
I tried to get up but another rule kicked in and I simply began to groom myself, licking my hands.  
  
"Mew. Me-ow."  _Fuck you._  
  
Imp sighed.  
  
"Shit," she leaned back in the chair. "Flor's actually away for the week, so I guess you'll be stuck like this until she comes back."  
  
She took off her mask and put it on the desk.  
  
"I should take a video. You'd never show your face in town again."  
  
I wanted to swear. Instead, thanks to Flor's bullshit powers, I purred seductively. Aisha snorted and crossed her legs as she unfolded the letter and gave me a glance. I was just stuck there, sitting on all fours facing her with the dumbest and droopiest grins imaginable.  
  
"Let's read this, shall we?"  
  
"Meow."  _Whatever._  
  
"Dear Imp," she coughed a couple times for exaggeration. "I've picked up a stray cat. Can we keep her? I know how you liked to be close to our bro so I was thinking that if you had a pet Shadow Stalker you'd feel close. She's well trained."  
  
I purred again as Aisha scrunched up the paper and motioned to toss it at the waste paper basket, but stopped short.  
  
"Fetch?"  
  
I perked up and assumed a humiliating pose that was reminiscent of an eager dog rather than a cat. Aisha threw it and I ran over, picked up the letter and crawled back on my all fours. I plopped the paper into her hands and took satisfaction in her not liking getting my saliva on her.  
  
"Ugh, might buy you an actual toy," she said.  
  
"Mew."  _Don't._  
  
\---  
  
Day 2.  
  
Aisha leaned back in the recliner and I followed behind, still unable to get up. It wasn't the crawling that bugged me, it was the fact I had to sway my hips. It was the fact I couldn't speak, or use my hands for anything at all. I couldn't even put clothes on.  
  
She thought it was funny, seeing me look confused as my outfit stared right at me before I tried and managed to scratch my ear with my foot.  
  
She's not the one who can't do anything human at all. I can't even sit on a couch. Aisha tested it. She picked me up and put me on the bed and I just climbed off automatically.  
  
"Today is boring," Aisha moaned while kicking off her shoes. "Mew if you agree, Pussycat."  
  
I just looked at her, unable to glare.  
  
She leaned down and began to scratch my chin. I purred as a response, which made me feel embarrassed and caused me to purr even more. It wasn't even natural sounding, I was acting like somebody trying to pretend to be a sexy cat rather than an actual one.  
  
The villainess who'd become my impromptu caretaker decided to take her socks off and I immediately cursed Flor for the thousandth time as my automatic response was to massage them, much to Aisha's surprise.  
  
"Wow, that's different there, Pussycat. You found something you can do on your own?"  
  
I cringed internally at how relaxed Aisha was over this. I'm naked on all fours slobbering over her toes and she's making jokes about it!  
  
I looked up at Aisha as she looked at me like she got an idea, and somehow my eyes communicated the worry over whatever Regent's fucking ex was plotting to do to me.  
  
She got up and removed her clothes. All of them. I simply sat up staring at her with a stupid grin on my face as Aisha got naked, and watched as she made a pillow with her shirt on the recliner and sat back down on it.  
  
She widened her legs slightly and I crawled up.  
  
I buried my face into her pussy and began licking like it was made of damn honey.  
  
Wetness from my saliva became wetness from Aisha's juices as thin trails and pools of it began to drip and collect in my mouth and on my chin.  
  
All I could do was smile happily and lick my lips. I hated the taste.  
  
\---  
  
Day 3.  
  
Aisha sat on the couch with her feet up while I spent the whole time engrossed with licking and kissing them. I couldn't stop doing so. My only respite came in the fact that she at least bathed regularly, and I'd gotten used to the taste of her.  
  
My god, I'm remembering in detail how to lick her feet.  
  
Aisha gave me a brief peek. "Hey, you seem to be getting good at that, Kitty."  
  
I simply mewled in response, my body focused elsewhere as Aisha smiled.  
  
"Welp. Time for din dins," she cooed as she got up and walked to the kitchen to grab two bowls of cereal and milk from the fridge.  
  
She placed the one bowl with a spoon on the table and mine on the floor, without a spoon. Flor made it so I couldn't use my hands.  
  
"You should eat."  
  
"Meow."  _Thanks. I was starving._  
  
My captor sighed at my response. "I can't speak Pussy, Pussy."  
  
I couldn't do anything. Eventually I began to slowly lap it up. Aisha pulled my hair back to help me, at least.  
  
\---  
  
Day 4.  
  
I hissed as Aisha poured another bucket of soapy water over me. I was handcuffed by wrists and ankles and I still couldn't use my powers. I could barely control my own body as everyhing I tried to do triggered another of Flor's orders.  
  
This gave me time to think. Aisha was really eager to help, but I had my suspicions it was because of the fact that Flor did this to me. One of the people she was meaning to focus on snuck out and turned me into a pet.  
  
It still feels weird to me. I'm a pet. I'm Aisha's pet till Flor gets back.  
  
Aisha stepped into the bath, wearing nothing for the sole reason that she felt that it would make me feel more comfortable. It didn't.  
  
I can't help but stare at her as she sits on my lap, my legs feeling her wet skin touch mine. I felt her hand gently hold me up as she slowly scrubbed my stomach with a sponge, working upwards.  
  
Aisha smiled at me. "It looks like you are a little hard, Pussy."  
  
She began to scrub my thighs slowly after spending far too long with my chest, and by the end of it I was glad that there was water everywhere to hide my own.  
  
\---  
  
Day 5.  
  
We spent the day in routine. Breakfast. TV on couch. Imp does some phonecalls to her partners. Imp disappears. I spend the time alone doing nothing as boredom overtakes me. Imp comes back and we have dinner. More TV. Bathing. Bed.  
  
I found myself staring at the door as I crawled about the house. Not because of any attempts to escape, but because I needed Aisha back. I couldn't do anything without her, and I had nobody when I was in the house alone.  
  
The door clicked and slowly turned. Aisha came back.  
  
"Did you wait? I went out and got you some stuff, cause y'know," she smiled. "You need something to wear."  
  
I crawled over to her, hoping she wasn't going to leave me naked all the time. Aisha cackled in response, slowly dipping her hand down and pulling out a colar with a bell on it.  
  
I purred and made many cat noises as Aisha began to laugh in earnest.  
  
"Okay, now for your toy."  
  
I knew it was going to be a dildo from the moment I saw the collar. What I didn't expect was a harness to hold it into me.  
  
\---  
  
Day 6.  
  
I'm enjoying this more than I can admit, not that I can speak. I had nothing since the golden morning. My parents had fled, I'd lost what friends I had and all I really lived on was what I could scrounge up from whatever muggers and rapists I could stop.  
  
I knew that nobody would bat an eye if I was gone. Nobody was looking for me now.  
  
Aisha was seated on the carpet, slowly rubbing my stomach with her finger idly while laying on an arrangement of pillows. She was practically glowing, and I was barely awake. All there was was the softness of the pillows, Aisha's heat, the tickle of her nail on my skin and her soft voice.  
  
"Good kitty kitty," she murmured to me. "Good kitty. Good job." I shivered a little and purred.  
  
She leaned over and picked up the dildo, making sure to pause as her breasts were over me.  
  
I simply couldn't help it if I lightly slapped one of them. They dangled. She'd understand.  
  
Aisha did understand. She gasped, looked at me and gave a sinister grin.  
  
Taking the toy, she slowly slid it into herself, making it as wet as possible. Once the juices were thick enough to be mistaken for a coat of lamination, she threw it.  
  
"Fetch."  
  
I scrambled on my all fours and picked it up in my mouth, wagging my hips.  
  
"Not like that," Aisha scolded. "The way I showed you."  
  
I placed it down and took the toy into my mouth lengthwise. Aisha rewarded me for going deeper than last time.  
  
\---  
  
Day 7.  
  
"...And done. You can get up Shadow Stalker."  
  
I slowly climbed to me feet, covering myself.  
  
"Can I have my costume back?" I asked.  
  
Imp cackled. "Sure, but you'd have to buy each piece individually."  
  
I blinked. "I don't have any money, though. Just gimmie the clothes, okay?"  
  
The villainess shrugged and handed me the pile of rags. I didn't like the patchwork repairs I did to the cape, so I made a note to buy a new one. I quickly found my underwear and began to put it on.  
  
"If you come back and try shit again, Flor said she's gonna make you dress up like a French Maid and have you run about serving me all day." Imp warned, jumping to sit on the table. She began to idly kick her legs.  
  
"She'll even make you call everyone Master or Mistress and she can even make it so you follow orders from the right person, like me."  
  
I gave pause at that, halfway through putting my pants on over my underwear.  
  
"I'm... I'm not under her rules right now, am I?"  
  
Flor simply smiled at that.  
  
"Don't come back, I might not undo it next time."  
  
Somehow that felt like the opposite to me.  
  
\---  
  
Day 8.  
  
Flor was sitting in the back yard, reading one of Imp's classics. She was planning to read this one next and it was a fun game to subtly foreshadow events in the stories she was reading. She smiled when she remembered everyone suggesting Imp re-brand herself as 'Nobody' for the clean slate while she read the Odyssey.  
  
They liked doing those sorts of things to Imp. Playing pranks and giving presents.  
  
As Shadow Stalker made an entrance that was made to catch Flor and only Flor's attention, she smiled inwardly.  
  
 _I get to give Aisha the greatest gift of all,_  she thought.  _And maybe it's one for Shadow Stalker, too._  
  
Shadow Stalker's exposed hand reached out and Flor rolled her eyes as she tapped it.  
  
"We weren't joking about the French Maid thing," she said.  
  
Shadow Stalker faked her horror terribly.


End file.
